grannyfandomcom-20200222-history
Basement (Room)
The Basement '''is a room in Granny's house that was added to the game in Update 1.0. It is located beneath the ground floor. Granny will rarely go to the '''Basement by herself. Description The Basement is one of the most important rooms in the game, as it contains various things. It contains: *A staircase with a door connecting to the Main Room. *A few Barrels, these can't be interacted with. The Buttstock may spawn on one of these Barrels. *A Tin Can that sometimes contains the Padlock Code. *The Painting (on Easy, Normal and Practice Mode), which can be assembled, awarding the Player an extra day. *A Workbench, which the Hammer and Gasoline Can may be found on at times. *A Steel Panel covering a tunnel that connects to the Secret Area. This Steel Panel creates noise when knocked over. *A grate on the floor, this can't be interacted with. *A bloodstain in the center of the room. Granny will always spawn here at the start of each day. *A set of bars that lean against a pillar. This creates noise when knocked over. *A Girder behind the back wall. This creates sound when knocked over. *Various stacks of Boxes. Some of these boxes can be knocked over, creating noise. *The Safe, which always houses an item. The Safe Key is required to open the Safe. *The Control Panel, which is covered by the Control Panel Cover. The Control Panel Cover creates noise when it lands on the floor. On the Control Panel there is a wire that can be cut by the Cutting Pliers, which turns to green the bottom light on the Wire Lock on the Main Door. *An open doorway connecting to the Hidden Room. This doorway is covered by Wooden Boxes at first. *An open doorway leading to the Garage, found directly underneath the door to the Main Room. *Iron Bars that cover the entrance to the Secret Tunnel (Extreme Mode only). Access There are three ways to access the Basement. The first way to access the Basement is to use the doorway close to the Main Door. To find this door, the Player must go down the stairs outside the Starting Bedroom and then go left until they see a door other than the Main Door. The second route to the Basement requires the Player to make their way to the Dining Room, and then jump through the Window to access the Backyard. From there, the Player needs to go into the Shed, and a wooden platform should automatically shift away from the Player when they stand close to it. Doing so reveals the entrance to the Hidden Tunnel. From there, the Player must crouch and crawl through the Hidden Tunnel and towards the Hidden Room. When the Player reaches the Hidden Room, they will see an open doorway infront of them. However, it is blocked by a set of Boxes, which must knock over. To do this, the Player must crouch and crawl into the boxes, and then through the open doorway. The Player will then find themselves in the Basement, but be careful, as Granny will hear the boxes fall over. The third way to access the Basement is to go through the Secret Area. To do this, the Player has to make their way from the Starting Bedroom towards Bedroom 1. From there, the Player must continue forward towards the Walk-In Closet, where they will find a stack of 3 Cardboard Boxes. The Player then has to knock over the Boxes and head into the Secret Area. The Player should then follow all of the staircases down in the Secret Area until they reach the bottom floor of the Secret Area. In this room they will find the other side of the Secret Tunnel, which they should crawl through until they reach a Metal Panel covering the other side of the tunnel. The Player should then knock over this Metal Panel, and they will find themselves in the Basement. Be careful when you knock over the Metal Panel as it will make noise. Strategies Since Granny will not go to the Basement by herself very often, it is generally one of the safer locations in the house (despite her spawning there sometimes after being knocked out). There are different tricks that can be performed in the Basement too. One of the most common tricks in the Basement is the girder trick, where the Player knocks over the piece of wood behind the back wall of the Basement in a certain direction. Granny will follow that direction of noise, and the Player can effectively leave the room without Granny noticing. The Basement can also be used also to buy the Player enough time to search for items in the Secret Area if the Player gets Granny in the Basement. '''This can work the other way too. The same can be done so that the Player can search the Backyard. Furthermore, the '''Basement is a common place to run to after doing the Attic or Bedroom Trick as it is far away and there are a few hiding places that will lead the Player to useful locations. All of these tricks are explained further in Escaping Procedures. Trivia *When the player receives a Game Over, the cutscene may show Granny eating the Player in the Basement. **The other Game Over cutscenes shows Granny slicing the Player's head in the Backyard with the Guillotine, running them over in the Garage with the Car, or pushing them down the Unstable Flooring onto a Bear Trap. *Granny can spawn on the bloodstain in the center of the room after being knocked out by a Tranquilizer Dart, a Shotgun Bullet, the Gasoline Can or the Sauna. *In Update 1.3.2 and onwards, when playing on Extreme Mode, the Secret Tunnel has a set of Iron Bars on the Basement side, blocking the tunnel off from that end. This makes Extreme Mode a lot harder. *In the rare times that Granny wanders to the Basement by herself, she will always walk to the right and stand behind the back wall near the Garage for a few minutes and may also place a Bear Trap. *The Player can go on the workbench by crouching on the stairs and landing on the barrels. *In 1.0 to 1.3.2, the basement was bright orange tinged. This was changed along with the rest of the house. *It is not recommended to come here immediately, as Granny spawns here at the beginning of each day. Gallery Logo.png|The Basement in Game icon Grannyicon.png|The Basement in Google play icon Category:Rooms Category:Basement Level 1 Category:Version 1.0 Category:Death Location Category:Granny's Re-spawning Places Category:Endings Category:Floors